They'd Never Even Met
by liliana.esperanza
Summary: Jess is fed up with waiting for Becker to admit his feelings... Becker's fed up with not being able to admit his feelings. Maybe it's time for them both to move on...


_AN: So I'm rewatching Primeval and as much as I love season 2, I'm missing Jecker. So I thought I'd solve that problem with a little fic._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot_

Jess cringed at what she was about to do. She never thought she would be the type, but she had been hoping Becker would say something for nearly 2 years now and he clearly wasn't about to. She opened up a new window and typed the web address. Sighing, she clicked sign up.

...

Becker put his coffee down with a sigh, he'd had enough with the constant questions about his love life (or lack of) from his so-called friends... And his parents. He was happy as he was... Well he liked to think he was. He was certain he didn't need anyone else. So what if he was crushing on the gorgeous field coordinator? He flirted with her like crazy, he had done since day one. She was amazing and clever and beautiful but she needed the one thing he could never ever give her, safety and a promise of forever. He didn't need anyone else getting hurt, he'd already made allowances for his teammates, no one else should suffer. His job was dangerous. Death was pretty much inevitable. How could you fight dinosaurs on a daily basis and it not be inevitable, he'd seen it - the way it destroyed lives and families, left widows and children with no mothers or fathers. It would be bad enough for his parents, he couldn't do that to someone else as well. Yet for some reason as Becker opened his internet browser, he typed in a site he'd never even dreamt of going on before. Maybe it was to stop the questions, maybe he was just curious or maybe it was fate. Either way he'd clicked sign up and there was no heading back.

...

It had been going well. She'd been talking to this guy for 2 months now. It seemed like a long time to be speaking but have never met but it felt right. She'd been critical at first but then she'd found "". Unlike the other guys who had been recommended on the site, their interests didn't match, they didn't have any of the same hobbies and he didn't even like chocolate but for some reason they'd just clicked. He got her and she got him. There was something about him that was different to all the other guys she'd met and it wasn't just the fact he completely understood her crazy work schedule. She knew life wasn't a Disney movie. She knew there was no such thing as love at first sight. And she definitely knew that you couldn't marry a guy you just met but for some reason he turned her stomach to butterflies and she didn't even know his real name. She felt something real, and they'd never even met

...

He looked at the clock, 18:47, she got online at 18:53. He knew it was weird and he shouldn't be feeling like that. He was a grown man, a soldier, yet for some reason he was crushing like a teenager. She made his heart race and they'd never even met.

...

They were going to meet. 4 months later and they were going to meet. It wasn't like they hadn't tried before, they really really had. But she'd get busy or he'd get busy and then they'd have to cancel. They'd planned this weeks ago, before they first had to cancel. It was going to be the perfect day. They'd both taken the day off. She was helping her brother move house. He was visiting his parents. No one knew the real reason. He didn't want to admit it, they'd laugh. She couldn't admit it, they'd tell her she was being silly. It had been a long time since they'd found it each. The spark hadn't died, and still they'd never even met.

...

She was nervous. What if it wasn't how she imagined? What if the spark didn't exist in real life? What if he had fallen for someone he hoped she would be not who she really was? She guessed this was what you got if you've never even met.

...

He was nervous. What if he messed up? What if she wanted something different? What if the reason they had become so close was because of the internet? What if when that was taken away there was nothing? He guessed this was what you got if you've never even met.

...

He arrived. She arrived.

"Becker?"

"Jess?"

This couldn't be right. But maybe, just maybe, it was. He smiled. She smiled. They both leaned in.

...

Okay, so maybe they had met.

 _AN: Thanks for reading, it means the world. Maybe leave a little review?_


End file.
